es mi corazon no mi mente
by agustina Funami
Summary: kyoko y yui salen hace tres meses , al igual que chinatsu y akari , cumplen tres meses y deciden ir de viaje las cuatro chicas , pero antes de esto acontecen varios sucesos ¿podrán ir de viaje sin tener que terminar en el hospital por culpa de ayano y yui?.
1. ayano aceptalo

**Bueno esta es una historia de mi anime favorito espero que les guste. **

**Los personajes no me perteneces son de namori sensei**

Hace tres meses que las niñas del club de entrenamiento habían declarado sus sentimientos, quien iba a decir que a fin de clases esas reuniones que a veces se ponían aburridas y repetitivas se convertirían en reuniones de diversión y amor entre las dos parejas, por un lado estaban chinatsu y Akari, por el otro estaban yui y Kyoko, a pesar de que fueron días de diferencia del inicio de las dos relaciones las niñas decidieron festejar los seis meses juntas , Kyoko había propuesto algo divertido como ir al parque de diversiones o a una sala de juegos , mientras que chinatsu quería algo romántico como una cena o ir al cine, las otras dos chicas observaban como sus novias discutían.

_: iremos a un lugar divertido, donde yo pueda pasarla bien con yui.

_: Kyoko sempai ¿no quieres cambiar el ambiente un poco?

_: Todos los días que paso con yui son románticos, desde que vivo con ella no hay noche que no tenga una ''cena romántica'' o algo así_. Estas palabras tiñeron de rosa la cara de yui

_: Pues bien por ustedes pero yo no tengo la misma oportunidad con Akari_. Dijo la niña de pelo rosa colocando sus manos sobre la mesa.

_: Yo no voy a desperdiciar ese día en ustedes chinatsu-chan_. Dijo Kyoko con furia en sus ojos

_: chicas no peleen, sé que hacer al respecto_. Dijo yui antes de que las dos chicas se abalancen sobre la mesa a los puñetazos

_: ¿qué propones yui-chan?_. Dijo Akari mientras sostenía a su novia que quería matar a Kyoko

_: si nos vamos de viaje unos días, a la tarde podemos divertirnos y a la noche hacer algo romántico como quiere chinatsu_.

Kyoko quien miraba con rabia a chinatsu cuando escucho esas palabras sus ojos cambiaron por un brillo en ellos _: es verdad, y ya sé a dónde ir!_.

_: ¿dónde quieres ir Kyoko?_. Pregunto yui, pero Kyoko lo logro responder porque se escuchó un estruendo adentro de la sala.

_: Toshino Kyoko!

_: eh? Ayano?

_: ¿desde cuando sales con yui funami?

_: acaso tienes que saberlo_. Interrumpió yui poniéndose de pie en frente de la rubia, dándole a entender Ayano que si quería llegar a Kyoko debía pasar por ella. Había una tención en la habitación tanto yui como Ayano estaban en llamas, se miraban fijo, parecía como que en cualquier momento una daría el primer puñetazo, a esto Kyoko reacciono y se puso en medio y respondió a la pregunta de Ayano

_: Hace tres meses_. Ayano la miro, sintió como si su estómago se retorciera , ella le había dicho a funami que gustaba de Kyoko y luego se entera de que están saliendo ¿acaso la morena lo hiso a propósito?

_:¡lo has hecho apropósito perra!_. Ayano se abalanzo hacia yui dándole un cachetazo _: sabias que a mí me gustaba Kyoko. Ayano empujaba a yui por la sala

_: crees que yo no sentía lo mismo por ella idiota. Yui empezó a enojarse, trato de no hacer daño a la presidenta, pero ella la estaba golpeando así que yui actuó por defensa y por otro lado sentía la necesidad de golpearla, pero a diferencia de Ayano que solo daba cachetadas yui raciono con un puñetazo sobre la cara de Ayano, todas las chicas de la sala quedaron sorprendidas de la manera que cayó la presidenta al suelo, Kyoko intento interponerse pero chitose la agarro

_: deja que se golpeen, después de todo es a lo que en realidad vino Ayano-chan, ella quería golpear a yui, ella sabía que no podría con funami-san así que me dijo que tampoco interfiera. Lo que hace lo hace por amor toshino-san

_: no seas idiota chitose, eso no es amor yui la va a matar_. Chitose no la dejaba ir a Kyoko y tanto chinatsu como Akari estaban bastante asustadas como para reaccionar. Yui se apartó de la presidenta, después de todo con ese puñetazo era más que suficiente, para ella, pero la presidenta se paró y empujo a yui fuera de la sala, luego le dio una patada en la rodilla haciéndola caer seguido volvió a patearla en la cara, esto hiso que yui sangre y se descontrolara, ágilmente se paró y empezó a esquivar los golpes de Ayano, claro después de todo ella era la marimacho de la clase, cuando esquivo dos golpes de Ayano de seguido, la golpeo en la cara y luego repitió el golpe con el otro brazo, yui era rápida y Ayano no tenía la misma agilidad para esquivar , yui la tomo del brazo y la tiro al suelo y antes que le diera la patada de su vida Kyoko grito

_: yuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡basta! _. La rubia estaba llorando y yui no pudo evitar darse vuelta, pero Ayano no escucho el grito de Kyoko y aprovecho, tomo una botella del piso y la rompió en la cabeza de yui, haciéndola caer en el suelo.

_:¡yuuiiiiiiiiiiii!

A continuación hubo silencio, Ayano no podía creer lo que hiso, y chinatsu quien miraba reacciono

_: no vale, yui-sempai se distrajo.

Tanto chitose y Ayano salieron corriendo de allí, mientras que Kyoko y las demás trataban de despertar a yui, quien después de unos cinco minutos recobro conciencia. Las niñas suspiraron al ver que su amiga volvió abrir los ojos

_: hay, ¿perdí?_. Yui pregunto antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Kyoko entre lágrimas.

_: ¿Qué es lo que dices idiota? Casi morí de un infarto porque no te despertabas_. Dijo Kyoko mientras sacudía a yui.

_Ayano te golpeo con una botella de vidrio por la cabeza yui-chan_. Dijo Akari mientras traía el té que preparo chinatsu.

_: por eso duele tanto _. Yui intento levantarse aún seguía enojada pero Kyoko no la dejo

_: ¿A dónde vas? si piensas que te dejare pelar de nuevo estas equivocada _dijo Kyoko mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de yui.

_: déjame Kyoko esto es problema mío y de Ayano_. Yui trataba de sacarse a Kyoko peor aún sentida dolor.

_: si es mi problema, es por mí por quien están peleando, ¿yui no lo entiendes aun? , no importa lo que digan yo siempre te amare yui, no lo hagas.

_: si es por ti no lo hare Kyoko, peor quiero que sepas que no te conviene dejarme a solas con Ayano.

Kyoko sonrió y se aferró a yui , mientras que chinatsu y Akari se sentaban en sus lugares de nuevo.


	2. ¿te he perdido?

**Bueno esta es una historia de mi anime favorito espero que les guste. **

**Los personajes no me perteneces son de namori sensei**

Esa noche Yui y Kyoko se preparaban para ir a dormir, después de lo sucedido esa tarde Yui estaba tensa, así que luego de cenar con su novia fue a tomar un baño, Kyoko estaba bastante cansada así que se fue a dormir antes. En la bañera yui estaba bastante relajada, hasta que escucho su celular que estaba a un costado, yui lo tomo y confirmo que era una llamada de Ayano, asegurándose de que Kyoko no la escuchara ella atendió la llamada mientras salía de la bañera.

_: ¿Qué quieres?_. Se limitó a decir yui en un tono frio, común en ella.

_: entiendo que Kyoko también te gusta, pero yo lo he dicho primero y me estas quitando lo que es mío_. Dijo Ayano del otro lado, yui levanto una ceja la presidenta era demasiado celosa y no iba a parar hasta destruir su relación con Kyoko, yui no iba a dejar que esto pase.

_: lo siento pero creo que la princesa ya eligió su historia, porque no me dejas tranquila y eliges una propia_.

_: porque yo puedo aceptar que Kyoko este con cualquier persona menos contigo, te odio funami-san, mañana en el techo del colegio después de clases, acuérdate si amas a Kyoko vas a venir seguro.

Ayano cortó la llamada, la morocha pensaba que iba hacer, le había prometido a Kyoko no volver a pelear con Ayano, Yui Suspiro y fue a dormir con Kyoko, después de todo ella tenia un sueño terrible y nada era mejor que acostarse a dormir junto a la persona que más amaba.

_al día siguiente_

Yui estaba en el club, se veía pensativa estaba tomando una decisión y sí que la había tomado, en ese momento les dijo a las demás que iría al baño y volvería pronto, sin darse cuanta dejo su celular sobre la mesa, Kyoko y las demás no tomaron a mal lo que dijo yui, es más creyeron en sus palabras, cuando yui logro salir de la habitación se dirigió al techo del colegio para terminar con Ayano lo que empezaron.

Yui tardaba en volver y Kyoko comenzó a preocuparse, nadie tardaba en el baño más de diez minutos

_: Porque tarda tanto_. Dijo Kyoko, las otras dos chicas la miraron _: Tal vez a yui-chan le dolía un poco la panza_. Dijo Akari, Kyoko no la escucho y tomo el celular de yui, que le doliera la panza era una opción, pero ella tenía en cuenta el suceso de ayer a la tarde, Kyoko tomo el celular de yui y comenzó a investigarlo, era lo único de yui que tenia cerca y algo adentro suyo le forzaba a consultar ese celular, Kyoko tardo unos cinco minutos hasta que se le ocurrió mirar en el buzón de llamadas.

_: Charlo con Ayano anoche! , yui odio cuando me haces esto_ Kyoko salió corriendo de la sala dejando Akari y chinatsu sola

_: ¿vamos con ella?_. Pregunto chinatsu

_: no, ellas lo resolverán, además tú lo has dicho, no tenemos mucho tiempo a solas_. Akari tomo a chinatsu del cuello, la beso y la echo hacia atrás, las niñas no desaprovecharían un segundo la ausencia de sus amigas.

Kyoko corrió por todos los pasillos del colegio, busco en los jardines y en la enfermería, luego salió al campus, de allí miro al techo, vio la silueta de yui, pero también la de varias personas más, luego aclaro más su vista y logro ver a yui peor no estaba pelando con Ayano, estaba pelando con varios chicos, Kyoko se asustó y salió corriendo hacia el techo. Kyoko acelero lo más que pudo, pero cuando llego solo vio a su novia en el suelo, aprecia que le faltaba el aire, yui aún estaba consciente y le dijo a Kyoko

_: No era contra Ayano, eran demasiados, ella me engaño para que me den una paliza. Yui cerró los ojos y Kyoko entro en pánico, lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de Kyoko, luego una oscuridad, y más tarde volvió a escuchar lo gritos de Kyoko pero esta vez no gritaban su nombre.

_: Despertó, por fin, pensé que no lo arias de nuevo_. La rubia abrazaba a la morena mientras ella observaba a su alrededor, estaban chinatsu y Akari entre lágrimas, notaba a sus padres afuera hablando con el médico, también estaba la familia de Kyoko, pero la cara de la morena era confusa ella, ella no recordaba nada ni a nadie.

_: ¿Quién eres?_. Pregunto la morena

Kyoko abrió los ojos al sorprenderse por la pregunta

_: como que quien eres, yui soy yo Kyoko tu novia_. La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, los recuerdos de su infancia, los besos los abrazos ya no tenía sentido si yui no se acordaba de ellos.

_: ¿tú eres qué?, ¿Dónde estoy?_. Yui comenzó a entrar en pánico, lo único que se acordaba era hablar, no se acordaba de nadie y tanto Kyoko como todos los que estaban en la habitación se desesperaron y llamaron al médico.

Había pasado media hora desde que el doctor dejo afuera de la sala a toda la familia y a sus amigas, hasta que el doctor por fin salió, todos prestaron atención a sus palabras, Kyoko lloraba y escuchaba mientras se aferraba a su madre. El doctor seguía hablando al parecer yui no tenía una lesión grave, los golpes fueron fuertes, pero para que recobrara la memoria las cosas tendrían que avanzar de apoco, tendrían que mostrarles fotografías y hacerle ver quien es ella.

Chinatsu y Akari tratando de animar a Kyoko le dijeron que su viaje podría esperar unas semanas más, hasta que yui recobre la memoria, pero Kyoko no se daría por vencido, ella no le importaría cuantas veces tendría que mostrarle a Yui su historia lo haría tantas veces sea necesario, sin importar nada ella salió del hospital hasta su casa en busca de las cosas que la podrían ayudar.

Con surte la morena no cambio sus actitudes , seguía siendo la niña kuundere que conocía, pero Kyoko no le importaba eso ella quería que la recuerde, que le diga que la ama, quería pasar las noches con ella, quería volver a su vida de antes, pasaron tres días desde la pérdida de memoria de yui y casi todos los esfuerzos de Kyoko fueron en vanos, le mostro fotos y una gran cantidad de videos , a ratos yui decía que le dolía la cabeza y el doctor decía que era normal, durante las noches en el hospital Kyoko la acompañaba, pero no podía besarla y eso le dolía , mucho más fuerte fue el golpe cuando al cuarto día por la tarde yui y Kyoko estaban sentadas en el jardín del hospital, Kyoko comía su ron con pasas mientras que yui miraba un par de videos cuando eran niñas en el DVD portátil

-video-

__: Kyoko! Quédate allí ya voy _

__: yui ayúdame _

__: Akari toma la cámara y filma yo salvare a Kyoko_

__: salta a mis brazos Kyoko _

__: no está muy alto._

__: Pues entonces yo subiré. La niña trepaba el juego para llegar donde estaba las rubia, mientras la seguía la cámara _

__: Kyoko toma mi mano _. La rubia estaba del otro lado del puente del juego, la morena ya estaba cerca solo tenía que tomar la mano de la rubia._

__: y si me caigo . Dijo entre lágrimas _

__: yo siempre te protegeré Kyoko, toma mi mano _. La niña tomo la mano de su amiga y luego bajaron del juego _

__: yui eres mi héroe. La rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga mientras la otra dejaba la cámara en el piso y se unía al abrazo _

_-fin del video-_

Kyoko seguía comiendo su ron con pasas, yui la miro y le dijo

_: Kyoko…

_: nani?

_: yo siempre te protegeré Kyoko, eres mi mejor amiga.

Kyoko se alegró de que se acuerde de ella, pero así no era como ella quería que se acordara, Kyoko quería que se acuerde de sus sentimientos, quería que se acuerde las veces que le dijo que la amaba, en ese momento Kyoko comenzó a llorar en el hombro de yui, pero ella no parecía tener reacción alguna, y Kyoko no lo soportaba mas

_: Porque yui?... ¿porque tuviste que ir?… ¿porque tenías que pelear?, ¿Qué paso con las veces que me dijiste que me amabas?.. ¿Acaso ya no lo sientes yui?.. Yui _.

Kyoko lloraba desconsoladamente pero yui no lo recordaba y por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo , Kyoko se levantó y se fue corriendo, yui recordaba que ella y Akari eran sus amigas pero no recodaba haberla besado alguna vez, no recordaba nada de lo que Kyoko hablaba.


	3. aquel lugar

En el club de atracciones Akari y chinatsu hablaban de lo sucedido

_: Akari-chan ¿tú crees que yui volverá a recuperar su memoria?

_: no lo sé china-chan, Kyoko -chan se está esforzando pero Yui no recuerda nada_.

Ambas chicas suspiraron, chinatsu se recargo sobre el hombro de Akari y continúo con su charla.

_: ¿recuerdas cuando nos enteramos que yui y Kyoko salían?_. Chinatsu serio un poco_: tú sonreías mientras yo ardía en llamas_.

_: si china-chan lo recuerdo con tan solo mirar el espacio vacío en frente nuestro_.

-flashback-

_Chinatsu y Akari estaban en el club esperando a sus amigas, cuando escuchan una conversación detrás de la puerta _

__: yui, solo dame la mano, no sudes, yui. _

__: Kyoko esto es vergonzoso._

__: ¡te parece vergonzoso decir tus sentimientos._

_Las chicas entraron al club, saludaron y luego se sentaron, Kyoko estaba bastante tranquila mientras que yui estaba roja y sudaba _

__: tenemos algo que decirles chicas, yo y yui estamos saliendo _

_Las niñas menores se pusieron felices y luego le contaron que ya las habían escuchado, Kyoko noto que chinatsu estaba furiosa, así que presumía a su yui ante ella, Akari desapareció como si nad,a y yui se tranquilizó mientras leía un libro._

_-_indeflashback-

_: parece ayer que nosotras dos comenzamos a salir también china-chan_. Dijo Akari mientras jugaba con las manos de su novia

_: sabes Akari, si alguna vez me olvido de ti solo dame un beso_.

_: no te preocupes china-chan lo aria aunque te resistieras_. Akari y chinatsu se quedaron recordando los momentos con sus amigas, por momentos de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas pero algo siempre las hacia sonreír, aun tenían esperanzas de que todo volviera hace como antes.

-en el hospital-

_: Kyoko, realmente lo siento no puedo recordar nada de lo que me dices_. Dijo yui con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, ella quiera mucho a la rubia, pero como una amiga.

_: Me mentiste, cuantas veces lo dijiste Yui, eres una mentirosa yo te amaba_. Kyoko salió corriendo del hospital, Yui no podía dejar de llorar y no sabía por qué, ella pensaba que su mejor amiga estaba enojada con ella, pero algo le hacía sentir más, era un dolor punzante, así que se fue a su habitación del hospital, ella no saldría de allí hasta la siguiente mañana cuando le dieran el alta.

Kyoko estaba en su habitación en la cama, no quería comer y lo único que hacía de vez en cuando era cambiar la posición en la que estaba, su madre entro a la habitación, ella era consciente de lo que pasaba entre su hija y Yui

_: Kyoko amor ven a cenar_. Dijo la madre mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba la frente de su hija

_: no quiero, Yui es una mentirosa_. Kyoko decía mientras se aferraba a su almohada

_: ¿porque dices esas cosas?, sabes que ella perdió la memoria_. Dijo la madre

_: porque si me amaba no hubiese ido a pelear, me lo había prometido_. Kyoko empezó a llorar

_: Kyoko a veces las personas tomamos malas decisiones, tal vez Yui estaba presionada, sabes que ella no es de hacer tonterías y tampoco jugaría con tus sentimientos

Kyoko no miro a su madre, en algún punto ella sabía que la señora toshino tenía razón_: solo vete y déjame sola_. Dijo Kyoko, la madre no insistió y salió de allí, la rubia se levantó de la cama y camino hacia su ventana, en frente había una plaza, luego ella empezó a recordar cómo es que yui le había confesado.

-_flashback-_

_las niñas habían programado encontrarse en la plaza , frente la casa de Kyoko, a pesar de la lluvia Yui le dijo a Kyoko esa salida no se suspendía, la rubia estaba en su cuarto cuando se acercó a la ventana y observo desde atrás de las cortinas , a pesar de que llovía, logro ver la imagen de su amiga con un paraguas en la mano del otro lado, luego sonó su celular, tenía un mensaje que decía 'estoy en frente'' , Kyoko se sonrojo un poco, tomo un abrigo y salió de su casa, cruzo la calle y se juntó con su amiga , luego empezaron a dar vueltas al parque , el paraguas de Yui tenía el suficiente espacio para las dos, hasta que en un momento Yui se frenó frente a los columpios_

__: ¿Oye Kyoko ves aquellos columpios?_. Dijo yui _

__: Sí que hay con ellos_._

__: Bueno ¿puedes recordar lo que sientes cuando te subes a uno?_. Pregunto yui_

__: La verdad no lo entiendo_: dijo Kyoko poniendo un dedo sobre su labio inferior_

__: Cuando te subes y empiezas a elevarte sientes que vas a tocar el cielo, cuando bajas de golpe sientes un cosquilleo y luego quieres volver a subir porque sientes que esa sensación es la mejor del mundo_: yui miro a Kyoko, ella estaba de frente a la rubia que todavía no comprendía sus palabras, la lluvia caía, y lo único que las cubría era el paraguas que yui llevaba en la mano_

__: eso es lo que me sucede, cuando estoy contigo siento que toco el cielo, luego te acercas y siento un cosquilleo y cuando te vas y quiero que vuelvas porque estar contigo es la mejor sensación del mundo._

_La rubia tardo en comprender, luego miro a yui _: yo también siento lo mismo yui _. La rubia encerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de yui, luego sintió los labios de yui sobre los de ella, fue una sensación agradable y con la persona que amaba._

_-indeflahsback-_

Kyoko cerró los puños y se arrodillo en el suelo mientras tomaba uno de sus osos

_: Me rindo Yui, ya lo he intentado todo_. Dijo la rubia antes de tirarse al suelo por completo

Yui llego a su apartamento esa Mañana, sintió que estaba en casa, luego recordó la vez que les dijo a sus amigas que viviría sola. Fue a pegarse una ducha, cuando sintió el timbre de su casa_: Ya voy_. Dijo yui antes de abrir puerta, eran Chinatsu y Akari, traían con ellas unos regalos, luego de tomar el té con yui y tratar de hacerle recuperar la memoria, fueron a jugar los juegos, cuando yui tomo un control vino a su mente un recuerdo borroso, era una imagen de ella y Kyoko jugando juegos.

_: ¿estás bien yui-sempai?_. Dijo la pelirrosa al notar que su amiga quedo frente a la consola

_: si solo que recordé haber jugado juegos con Kyoko alguna vez, y también recuerdo que se quedaba aquí sin permiso_. Pero a pesar de esas imágenes la morena no recordaba que alguna vez salieron.

Las niñas jugaron juegos un rato, Yui recordaba algunas cosas de vez en cuando sus amigas intentaron varias cosas, cuando estaban a punto de rendirse las dos niñas menores recordaron el lugar donde yui y Kyoko comenzaron a salir, la rubia lo comento varias veces cuando estaban en el club, así que las dos niñas insistieron hasta que yui cedió a ir al lugar.

Caminaron unas quince cuadras hasta aquella casa, Yui no prestaba atención hasta que empezó acercarse al lugar, la morena miraba el camino como si varias veces lo hubiera recorrido, pero todo era muy borroso.

_: Akari ¿Dónde estamos?_. Dijo yui

_: cerca de la casa de Kyoko_. La pelirroja termino de decir esas palabras y ya estaban frente a la plaza, chinatsu observaba el lugar y no comentaba mucho, después de todo yui todavía la consideraba como una persona que había conocido en el hospital, Yui se paró en frente de las dos niñas y comenzó a caminar sin sentido, como queriendo averiguar dónde estaba, ella tenía el pensamiento de haber estado allí, pero no lo recordaba, avanzaron más por la plaza, pasaron por los juegos de arena y la fuente, hasta que llegaron a los columpios.

_: Es aquí_. Dijo Akari frenando a chinatsu_: ¿qué recuerdas yui?

_: yo… yo… no recuerdo nada.

Akari miro al piso y comenzó a lagrimear, chinatsu quien estaba enganchada al brazo de Akari trato de consolarla, pero Akari no lo soportaba más

_: Yo tuve que salir del club ese día, no tuve que haber dejado a Kyoko sola, tal vez si yo y chinatsu le ayudábamos a buscarte te hubiéramos encontrado antes de que te dieran una paliza_.

_: Akari…

_: no Yui todos hemos hecho algo por recuperarte, pero nadie lo ha logrado ni la misma Kyoko_. Akari se limpiaba las lágrimas y siguió_: pero sabes Yui yo nunca voy a perder las esperanzas de que vuelvan tus recuerdos nunca_. Yui abrazo Akari y también lloraba, ella recordaba Akari porque estuvo en su infancia, pero no recordaba a chinatsu y nada que involucrara su secundaria.

Chinatsu se unió al abrazo lo único que podían esperar era que yui recordara las cosas al volver al club.


	4. el techo!

En la mañana todas asistieron al colegio menos Kyoko, después de ver en el estado que se encontraba, el profesor le había recomendado que falte unos días. Antes de pasar al curso, el profesor le dijo a los alumnos que Yui no recordaba anda y que tendrían que tratarle bien si no recordaba los temas dados, Ayano por su lado estaba sentada pensativa, sabía lo que había hecho, estaba arrepentida ella no quería que eso pase, cuando entro Yui no noto diferencia, se comportaba igual que siempre, prestaba atención en clases y aclaraba sus dudas, la mayoría de las veces respondía con un ''cierto ahora lo recuerdo''. En la mente de Ayano volaba la imagen de Kyoko, el día anterior había llegado al colegio desalineada, no prestaba atención y tampoco hablaba realmente Kyoko se veía realmente espantosa y Ayano no podía sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza, así que decidió ayudar a que yui recupere la memoria, aunque le doliera.

Por fin toco la campana de salida, Yui se fue al club de entrenamiento, cuando cruzo la puerta comenzó a observar el lugar, las dos niñas menores le habían acompañado hasta allí.

_: Bienvenida al club de entrenamiento Yui-chan_. Dijo Akari mientras juntaba sus dos manos

_: oh gracias Akari, pero no hace falta ahora recuerdo a Chinatsu_. Dijo yui mientras tocaba la pared_. También recuerdo Ayano y las veces que apareció con chitose de la nada.

_: ¿enserio? Que más recuerdas Yui-chan_. Dijo Akari con los ojos brillosos

_: Los juegos las pijamadas, como inicio el club, aaaaa ya me duele la cabeza_. Yui se tomó la cabeza y se sentó, Akari no siguió preguntando, no quería forzar a su amiga.

Las chicas estaban en sus hábitos comunes hasta que se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, comúnmente esta persona solía decir el nombre de toshino Kyoko, pero esa ves grito:

_ ¡Yui Funami!_. Detrás de ella una niña con gafas

_.eh? ¿Tú quién eres?_. Dijo yui mirándola fijamente

_: a que conque todavía no me recuerdas funami, yo soy la culpable de tu pérdida de memoria_. Las niñas menores intentaron interrumpir pero chitose les dio una señal de que no se metan, pero chinatsu no le dio importancia

_: Que quieres de Yui-sempai?_ grito chinatsu con las manos en la mesa

_: Yo are que recuperes la memoria funami-san _ dijo la niña de pelo morado mientras señalaba a Yui

_ehhhhhhhh? _.cantaron las niñas menores

_: ¿crees poder hacerlo Ayano?_. Dijo Akari mientras se paraba

_: ni Kyoko-san lo ha logrado_. Dijo chinatsu

_: Pero yo tengo que hacerlo, por lo menos intentarlo, fui yo quien rompió el corazón de Kyoko, cuando lo que quería era darte una paliza.

_: Y vaya que paliza le has dado_. Dijo chinatsu mientras se miraba las manos luego continuo_: le diste una paliza tan fuerte que perdió la memoria, ahora a la persona que amas no te perdonara, al menos que puedas arreglar las cosas, si piensas que Kyoko-sempai ira atrás tuyo si lo logras, estas equivocada, ¿eso es lo que quieres realmente no?_. Chinatsu provocaba a la presidenta, pero la de pelo morado no era ninguna idiota

_: ¿Quién eres para desafiarme?, acaso soy yo o alguna vez te gusto Yui, y bien que cuando ellas dos salieron no tuviste más opción que salir con la pobre Akari.

_: No me provoques_. Dijo chinatsu

_: pues tampoco opines rosadita_.

Akari aun con su falta de presencia estaba bien al tanto de lo que pasaba, y no soportaba ver esa imagen, Ayano siempre fue amiga de yui y Kyoko, y ahora se estaban peleando.

_: Sabes Ayano yo tampoco tengo mucha confianza de que te lleves a yui, pero si son tus intenciones ayudarla realmente, pues anda yo te doy mi permiso siendo su amiga de la infancia_. Dijo Akari con la cabeza agacha.

_: Realmente estas seguro Akari-chan_. Dijo chinatsu

_: yo no quiero que peleen más es todo, yui ve con ella, si no recuperas la memoria con Ayano entones yo daré por vencida _.

Yui se levantó y siguió a la de pelo morado quien se había jurado volver todo a la normalidad, las niñas caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, en frente iban chitose y Ayano, Yui iba atrás, la niña de gafas noto lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, seria difícil para Ayano hacerle recuperar la memoria, mucho más con las palabras de Akari, le había dicho que sería su última opción, por lo que decían Ayano se suponía que las chicas habían trabajado duro.

_Vamos Ayano-chan todo va a estar bien, después de todo, podrías volver a recuperar la amistad de toshino-san_. Dijo chitose tratando de animar a si amiga

_: Lo se chitose, pero aun así sé que si esta chica recupera la memoria, la verdad no sé si me perdonaría_. Ayano se dio la vuelta y miro a Yui_. Funami prométeme que si recuperas la memoria me perdonaras

_: La verdad no creo que debamos pelear Ayano_. Dijo Yui, pero claro ella no recordaba nada aun.

Ayano intento mil cosas, la llevo al aula, le mostro algunos dibujos de Kyoko que ella tenía, pero nada funcionaba, la ideas se acababan y Ayano comenzó a perder la paciencia, pronto estuvieron en el centro de estudiantes, yui estaba sentada en una silla mientras himawari y Sakurako se presentaban a Yui.

_: ¿Y porque tengo que hacerlo, no se supone que ya me conoce?_. Dijo Sakurako

_: Y porque perdió la memoria_. Le reprocho himawari

_: Esta bien lo hare yo soy Sakurako Omuro y ella es seno-chan_.

_:ey! ese no es mi nombre idiota, yo soy Himawari Furutani

_: un gusto, pero furutani-san me acorde de ti cuando omuro-san dijo senos_. Dijo yui con vergüenza, mientras que el rostro de himawari se tornaba de rojo Sakurako se reía. Ayano miraba la situación sin saber qué hacer, hasta que su amiga de gafas se acerco

_: Sabes Ayano-chan al parecer Yui recuerda las cosas cuando ve o escucha algo con lo que esté relacionado_. Ayano descansaba su cabeza en sus brazos hasta que chitose dijo esas palabras, ella se confundió la miro y parpadeo dos veces

_: ¿Qué quieres decir chitose?_. Dijo Ayano mientras levantaba una ceja

_: Se acordó de chinatsu, cuando entro al club , también se acordó allí muchas anécdotas que compartió con sus amigas, y en clases se acordaba las cosas cuando el profesor explicaba, a veces tardaba un poco mas pero al final lo recordaba_. Chitose acomodaba los libros mientras hablaba y Ayano al escucharla miro a Yui

_: tienes razón chitose, el techo.

_: yo nunca dije el techo Ayano-chan ¿pero qué quieres decir con el techo?_.

_: Allí fue donde perdió la memoria tal vez si recuerda la pelea, también recuerde por lo que estaba peleando.

Chitose y Ayano se miraron y una sonrisa salió de sus rostros mientras miraban a yui.


	5. te he echado de menos

Mientras Ayano llevaba a yui al techo del colegio, se preguntaba en qué estado estaría Kyoko si las cosas funcionaban, ¿volvería hacer todo como antes? ¿La perdonarían? Varias preguntas pasaron por su mente hasta que llegaron, al abrir la puerta Ayano le dijo a yui.

_: ¿Qué recuerdas?_. Yui miro al su alrededor, ella no veía más que un techo vacío.

_:Nada_. Yui miro Ayano

_: Nada, no recuerdas nada funami-san_. Ayano se puso al frente de ella pero en una posición de pelea _: y dime ahora que recuerdas. Yui volvió a decir lo mismo

_:Nada_. Ayano se descontrolo y avanzo rápidamente a yui y la golpeo

_: ¡¿Que recuerdas?¡_. Grito Ayano mientas Yui caía al piso, Ayano lloraba, esa imagen de ver Ayano con lágrimas mientras ella estaba en el suelo adolorida. Yui abrió ambos ojos

_-flashback—_

_Dos chicas la esperaron en el techo, ella iba más que decidida acabar con lo que empezó, llego y no vio a nadie más allí, ella se preparo _

_:_ Vamos Ayano ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto? , ven y golpéame si quieres._

__: no me importa lo que digas funami san, yo sé lo que quiero. _

_Ayano avanzo y le golpeo a yui, yui en el piso miro a Ayano quien estaba con lágrimas ella le gritaba _

__: sabes funami-san, a pesar de que siempre fuiste la mejor amiga de Kyoko, siempre me caíste bien pero ahora te odio yui, te odio ¡_. La niña término de decir eso tres chicos más grandes que ella salieron de la puerta rumbo a yui, golpeándola y empujándola dejándola en el suelo._

_Luego volvió abrir los ojos, una niña de pelo rubio estaba llorando, mientras ella sentía que le faltaba el aire, logro decirle una frase antes de que todo quede en negro._

_-findeflshback—_

Ayano miraba a yui, quien cambio su cara, de sorprendida estaba enojada, parecía un lobo en busca de su presa, yui se levantó sin dejar de mirar Ayano_: Fuiste tú Ayano lo sé, lo recordé todo pero sabes, no te tengo rencor, no fue tu intención que esto pasara_. Yui se fue del lugar, mientras que chitose ayudaba Ayano a levantarse

_: te dije que todo estaría bien Ayano-chan_.

_: Si chitose todo estará bien_. La presidenta comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su amiga, Yui se había ido diciendo que recordó todo, pero nunca dijo que recordaba que amaba a Kyoko y eso Ayano la preocupaba. Pero Yui si la había recordado, solo que no tenía por qué decírselo a la presidenta, tampoco tenía porque volver al club, ella se dirigía a un lugar más importante para ella.

-en el club de atracciones—

Se encontraban chinatsu y Akari, yui no volvía y estaban preocupadas, hasta que la puerta se abrió, eran la presidenta y su amiga de gafas, Ayano tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero chinatsu y Akari no le dieron mucha importancia a eso

_: recobro la memoria_. Dijo Ayano triste_: pero recodo la pelea y luego se fue, no sé si recordó a Kyoko_. Completo la presidenta

_:¡PORQUE LA DEJASTE IR!_. Grito chinatsu

Akari tomo a su novia de la mano, la miro y luego miro a la presidenta y su amiga

_: Si yui salió el colegio, entonces fue por Kyoko, dejemos que ellas dos lo arreglen

_: pero Akari la última vez tú dijiste…

Akari la interrumpió _: Solo déjame decirte que yo lo siento así_. Chinatsu asintió con la cabeza y luego la presidenta y chitose salieron de ahí, ellas solo podían esperar al siguiente día de clases.

Yui corrió lo más que pudo, ella quería hablar con Kyoko, pero no sería tan directa, ella daría a entender a su rubia que la recordaba.

Kyoko estaba en su pieza, pegando unos posters, se había preparado un té, no se había arreglado cuando escucho el timbre de su casa, ella miro por la ventana del segundo piso, noto que era yui, corrió al baño para cambiarse mientras su madre abría la puerta, antes de que lo haga ella grito_: ¡Si es para mí estoy en el baño ya salgo! La madre de Kyoko se sorprendió por la reacción de su hija, y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de porque ese cambio de humor.

_: Hola yui ¿vienes a ver a Kyoko?, ella está en el baño ya sale, puedes esperarla en la sala_. Yui asintió con la cabeza, mientras que la madre de Kyoko subió por la escalera, su hija estaba saliendo del baño

_: ¿No puedes dejar que te vea desarreglada verdad?_. Dijo la madre mientras se reía

_: oh cállate_. Dijo Kyoko

Kyoko bajo por la escalera, y vio a yui sentada en el sofá leyendo un daujin que había hecho, ella se sonrojo un poco, luego se acercó, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Yui rápidamente miro hacia el frente con un rubor en su rostro, esto llamo la atención de Kyoko, pero pensó que esto era su imaginación.

_: Hola yui ¿Qué haces aquí?_. Pregunto Kyoko haciéndose la idiota

_: yo solo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar quiero contarte algo.

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza, y salieron de la casa, durante el camino no hablaron, Yui en su mente estaba nerviosa de hacerlo de nuevo. Estuvieron caminando unos minutos hasta que llegaron a los columpios, Yui freno de golpe.

_: Ven Kyoko quiero contarte que me paso hoy_. Dijo yui mientras se acercaba a los columpios a Kyoko le daba nostalgia ese lugar, y se sentía mal de llegar allí

_: no yui, vamos a otro lado_. Dijo Kyoko mientas escondía su cara a punto de llorar

_: oh vamos Kyoko ven a columpiarte un rato_. Dijo yui mientras le hacía señales a Kyoko, la rubia no sabía que Yui había visitado el lugar con chinatsu y Akari, pero yui lo recordó después de haber estado en el techo con Ayano, Kyoko no se resistió y se sentó en el columpio mientras yui la empujaba. Yui comenzó a empujar el columpio, este cada vez iba más arriba y Kyoko comenzaba a divertirse, cuando yui noto que Kyoko estaba distraída comenzó con su discurso.

_: ¿Es divertido verdad?_. Yui dijo mientras la empujaba

_: Si, yui que me ibas a decir_. Yui ignoro a la rubia y seguía empujando

_: ¿Qué sientes Kyoko?_. Kyoko estaba muy arriba y como estaba distraída ella respondía naturalmente.

_: siento cosquillas yui_.

_: ¿quieres bajar?_. Le dijo yui

_: No, no quiero, me gusta esta sensación_. Dijo Kyoko mientras seguía disfrutando de lo alto que estaba.

_: ¿y si yo salgo de atrás?_. Dijo yui, esto llamo la atención de Kyoko quien iba a velocidad y grito

_: No yui me voy a caer. Yui sonrió, la rubia estaba diciendo lo que ella había anticipado.

_¿y si vuelvo que sientes?_.

_: que no me voy a caer porque tu estas allí yui-nya

_: no me digas así_. Dijo yui antes de frenar el columpio de Kyoko cuando bajo la velocidad, cuando el columpio freno Kyoko se paró y sus miradas se encontraron, a la rubia juraba que la mirada de yui cambio de nuevo, era esa mirada tan cálida y con el brillo en sus ojos, era la mirada de su yui.

_: Sabes Kyoko, cuando salíamos, antes que pierda la memoria, sentíamos cosquillas cuando estábamos juntas, yo siempre te cuidaba, se sentía tan bien , hasta que un día perdí la memoria, intentaste hacer de todo porque sentías que te caías porque no estaba contigo, pero hoy recupere la memoria cuando vi Ayano en el techo , recordé la pelea y porque lo hacía, era por ti , porque te amaba y no iba a dejar que nadie se interponga, Kyoko ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia? _. La rubia no lo podía creer fueron semanas las que Ancio escuchar eso, Kyoko se abalanzo a los brazos de yui

_: yui te amo, no te vayas nunca_. Yui abrazo a la rubia y luego la beso, después de cinco minutos en su mundo. Yui recordó lo que le dijo Ayano

_: oye Kyoko, no estemos mal con Ayano, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que el amor puede hacer_. Dijo yui mientras tomaba las manos de su rubia

_: no me importa, yo no lo tengo rencor a nadie_. Dijo Kyoko mientras se escondía en el cuello de yui

_: vamos a casa Kyoko_. Dijo yui, hace semanas que no dormían juntas y Kyoko ya estaba cansada de vivir con sus padres, era muy pesado.

_: vamos a casa yui-nya_. Las chicas se fueron primero a buscar las cosas a la casa de Kyoko, y luego al apartamento de yui, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, solo por una cosa, tendrían que ir de viaje con chinatsu y Akari después de todo se lo debían.


	6. esta noche no sera la ultima

Kyoko y yui volvieron al colegio al siguiente día, cuando Ayano las vio pasar la puerta juntas, Kyoko tenía esa calidez y felicidad en su mirada, Yui estaba tranquila pero aun así era como si nunca hubiera perdido la memoria, esto puso feliz Ayano se juró a ella misma no volver a meterse en esa relación, empezó la clase y Ayano recibió una pequeña carta que venían pasando los alumnos desde el banco de Kyoko, la presidenta abrió la carta y comenzó a leer

''_Ayano sé que todo lo que paso no fue tu intención, ayer Yui me persiguió por toda la casa para que no te tenga rencor, al principio no cedi, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenías la culpa, tu solo te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos y tal vez Yui estuvo mal al confesarse después de que le contaras tu secreto, descuida sé que vas a encontrar a alguien que te cuide y te haga feliz, así como yo encontré a yui hace años atrás, eres muy buena amiga mía y a veces me gusta molestarte, te pido perdón si te trate o mire mal, el amor nos hace cometer errores. Nos vemos luego'' _

_Toshino Kyoko _

Ayano cerro la carta y luego miro a Kyoko, se encontraba concentrada en su dibujo, la presidenta se sentía feliz después de todo, sus amigas no la odiaban es más, la comprendían y además toshino Kyoko tenía razón ella encontraría a la persona correcta algún día.

Toco el timbre, Yui y Kyoko tomaron su camino hacia el club, mientras caminaban a Kyoko se le ocurrió una idea

_: Yui vamos hacerle un chiste a chinatsu y Akari-chan_. Dijo Kyoko mientras saltaba en los aires

_: ¿Qué quieres hacer Kyoko?_. Dijo Yui mientras se rascaba el mentón.

_: Vamos hacerles creer que todavía no recuperaste la memoria, quiero ver sus caras_. Yui no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza pues, Kyoko iba a insistir de todos modos, Kyoko soltó la mano de yui y se desarreglo rápidamente, Yui se sorprendió Kyoko realmente era buena actriz pero no dijo nada, antes de entrar al club Kyoko tenía la cabeza agacha y yui actuaba seria, tanto Akari como chinatsu creyeron el chiste de Kyoko.

_: buenos días chicas_. Dijo Yui sentándose en la mesa y a su lado Kyoko, quien no decía nada.

_: Yui-chan ¿no has recuperado la memoria aun?_. Dijo Akari triste

_: Recuerdo varias cosas pero todavía no recuerdo mi relación con Kyoko _. Dijo yui mirando hacia un costado

Las dos menores estaban tristes, no decían palabras y Yui se puso a leer un libro, no sabía cuánto aguantaría el chiste de Kyoko, hasta que al fin Kyoko hablo, pero primero se sintieron lágrimas, las tres niñas la miraron y Akari trato de consolarla

_: Kyoko-chan, todo estará ben, tarde o temprano ya verás_.

_: No Akari esto nunca se arreglará nunca

_: Tu que sabes Kyoko-sempai, todo va a estar bien_.

_: No chinatsu-chan, porque todavía no cayeron en el chiste. Kyoko comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, las niñas no entendían, pensaban que Kyoko estaba loca, hasta que yui les dijo

_: ¿Cómo piensan que voy a olvidarla?_. Yui sonrió y sus amigas también, Kyoko no paraba de reír e imitar los gestos de sus amigas

_: ¿tanta gracia te ha dado Kyoko-sempai?_. Dijo chinatsu

_: Tenías que ver tu cara_. Kyoko continuaba riéndose

_: Ignoro mi pregunta _. Se dijo a si misma chinatsu, Yui comenzó a explicarles a las chicas y luego Kyoko comenzó a contar la nueva historia de cómo yui se le declaro por segunda vez, Yui siguió leyendo su libro y las dos niñas escuchaban con un brillo en sus ojos, luego cuando Kyoko termino de contar la historia una duda paso por su cabeza.

_: Oye yui, ahora cual es nuestra fecha de aniversario.

Yui se sorprendió, la verdad no lo había pensado, Yui miro a Kyoko confundida.

_: TENGAMOS DOBLE ANIVERSARIO! _. Grito Kyoko, Yui se rio pues no había mejor respuesta

_: No tienes remedio Kyoko.

La tarde paso y la chicas sintieron que todo nunca paso, Chinatsu y Akari se alegraban por sus amigas , y no podían esperar el día del viaje pues sabían que serían las mejores noches de sus vidas, o por lo menos las primeras tres mejores noches de su relación y amistad.

Los siguientes días de clases las chicas del club de entrenamiento se pasaron programando el viaje, Chinatsu había propuesto ir a un lugar rematico con un poco alejado de la ciudad, pero Kyoko seguía con la idea de divertirse y como Yui había propuesto hacer ambas cosas, no tuvieron más opción que ir a Tokio, era una ciudad donde la divorcio y el amor no faltaban.

Por fin llego el día las chicas tendrían que tomar un tren, y esperar por lo menos tres horas para llegar a su destino, Yui, Kyoko y Chinatsu estaban en la estación, Akari estaba retrasada y el tren estaba por llegar, justo antes de que pasara lo mismo que aquella ves, Akari llego corriendo gritando que la esperen, Chinatsu suspiro al ver que esta vez Akari no perdería el tren

_: perdón por el retraso_. Dijo Akari mientras por fin se sentaba después de haber corrido varias cuadras

_: No te preocupes Akari –chan aún faltan cinco minutos para que el tren llegue_. Dijo yui tranquilizando a su amiga

_: Bueno es hora de divertirnos_. Dijo Kyoko antes de que se pueda ver la silueta del trasporte a lo lejos, cuando estaciono las cuatro chicas subieron sin apuro, se ubicaron una pareja en frente de la otra , y sin haberse puesto en marcha el tren aun, Kyoko abrió un paquete de papas fritas

_:Oye Kyoko te vas a marear_. Dijo yui mientras trataba de sacarle el paquete

_: no, es bueno estar bien alimentado_. Dijo Kyoko mientras devoraba su comida

_: ¿a eso le llamas estar bien alimentad?_. Concluyo Yui antes de que el tren comenzara a avanzar. Paso la primera hora de viaje, tanto Kyoko como Yui se habían dormido, salir tan temprano y después de la semana que tuvieron estaban cansadas, Akari y chinatsu conversaban mientras tomaban algunos dulces, el resto del viaje paso volando cuando llegaron a la estación de Tokio, Yui y Kyoko seguían dormidas, sus amigas las despertaron y luego bajaron del tren, mientras Akari y chinatsu iban a comparar el almuerzo Kyoko y Yui fueron a buscar su equipaje , había mucha gente en la estación , Akari casi perdió de vista a chinatsu y luego ellas casi perdieron a yui y Kyoko , pero con suerte todo salió bien. Tomaron un taxi hasta su hotel.

_:¡Por fin una cama!_. Grito Kyoko mientras se arrojaba a la cama doble de su cuarto, era una pieza completa con cocina, baño, sala y dos cuartos, Akari y chinatsu ubicaban sus cosas mientras yui preparaba el almuerzo. Las chicas por fin la estaban pasando bien después de todo lo que le había pasado durante las últimas semanas , durante la tarde salieron a un parque de diversiones y a pesar de los malos chistes de Kyoko fue divertido, a la noche las niñas fueron a un restaurante donde se preparaban comidas francesas, todo era romántico como Chinatsu quería, luego fueron a caminar por la costanera antes de ir al hotel, Akari y chinatsu tomaron la delantera mientras Yui y Kyoko se quedaban atrás, cuando por fin llegaron al hotel las parejas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, para terminar la noche que tanto habían esperado.

_Akari se preparaba para dormir, mientras chinatsu estaba en el baño _

_Pensamientos de Akari:_

''_A pesar de todas las cosas que nos sucedieron, como lloramos esta semana, aparte me sentí mucho más invisible que otras semanas, me arrepentí de muchas cosas, pero me di cuenta que cada pareja tiene sus situaciones, espero que yo y chinatsu no las pasemos nunca, pero en el caso de que algún día las cosas se caigan encontrare la manera de levantarlas porque yo te amo china-chan.''_

_Chinatsu entro al baño y se miró al espejo._

_Pensamientos de chinatsu:_

''_Que maravillosa noche pase hoy, aunque antes deseaba que esto fuera con Yui-sempai , realmente estoy muy agradecida que sea con Akari ella me comprende y me escucha siempre, para mi ella siempre está presente, logro verla desde cualquier lugar aunque los otros no la noten, sufrió mucho estas semanas, pero todo tiene un porque, y hoy fue la respuesta a todo lo que nos preguntamos estas semanas , yo me di cuenta que no quiero perderte Akari-chan no quiero que nos pase lo que les paso a Kyoko y yui-sempai.''_

_En el otro cuarto una niña estaba sentada en la cama leyendo mientras la otra se paraba en el balcón._

_Pensamientos de Kyoko:_

_Hay yui si tuviera que contar todas las cosas que viví contigo nunca terminaría, te miro estás leyendo como siempre tan tranquila, quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente, aunque sé qué hace tres semanas no era yo, eso me pone nostálgica, ahora me miras, mi cara seguro esta roja así que mejor miro hacia el frente, no puedo evitar sonreír hasta que te siento, eche de menos este sentimiento yui, sabes lo mucho que significas para mí y esta noche no será la última._

_Pensamientos de yui:_

_Que buen libro, la verdad me identifico con el personaje, ¿Por qué Kyoko no viene a la cama?, parece estar concentrada, aunque a veces es despreciable me gusta que seas así, amo esa forma de ser y que no le demuestres a nadie tu lado sensible, ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de Kyoko si ella es la persona más importante para mí?, te miro luego te das la vuelta, sé que sonrojaste así que me acerco lentamente y envuelvo mis brazos por tu cintura, ¿me has extrañado verdad? Se nota, yo también te eche de menos Kyoko sabes lo mucho que significas para mí y siento que esta noche es la primera de otras inolvidables._


End file.
